


Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News (I've Got a Bad Case of Lovin' You)

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Kinda, Kindaaa, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Sex, kinda not really, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: SHIELD has been keeping Tony locked up in their medical ward, trying to break Loki's spell. But Tony isn't under a spell. So he waits for his god to come and save him. And Loki does.Day 13: Medical Play/Rimming





	Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News (I've Got a Bad Case of Lovin' You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who didn't upload this yesterday, when they were supposed to? And who isn't going to write today's fic until tomorrow? Don't worry... I'll double post sometime this week to catch up. Work's been busy lately and I'm trying to stay on top of this shit. And I'm slowly just not using these prompts. Don't worry about it.  
> As always, I AM MY OWN BETA. Please correct me if I fuck up because I didn't look over this fic at all. God knows I need it now. Enjoy, lovely readers!

The monotonous beeping of the heart monitor was slowly driving him crazy. The high-pitched beep was like a nail driving into his skeleton. Tony really hated this.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been in here. A day? Two? The walls of the medical room were light blue, cold and unwelcoming. Agents disguised as nurses came in to check on him frequently.

Steve was a constant presence. When he wasn’t in the room, he was hovering outside the door. Thor had been gone, looking for his brother since he disappeared; Natasha was as emotionless and quiet as before. Clint hated him, which was understandable. Tony had been caught with Loki. While they were having sex, too.

Tony hadn’t seen Bruce. He hadn’t even been able to get a hold of him. Radio silence. And damn if that didn’t hurt. Tony didn’t want to pull Rhodey or Pepper into this either. The last thing he needed was them to freak out.

Part of him wanted to be angry at Loki. Loki had been the one to be caught walking around the city in the first place, causing everyone to go into a frenzy. But he was just as responsible as Loki was. They had let their guard slip somewhere.

Another nurse walked in. He set a tray of food down on the edge of the bed. “Hello, Mr. Stark.” He greeted with the fakest smile the genius had ever seen.  He picked up a fork and shoveled the ambiguous mush from the tray.

Tony huffed. “You know, you could just uncuff me from the bed.” He tugged at his restraints for emphasis. The nurse frowned and said he couldn’t. Tony wasn’t surprised. Out of this whole situation, it was laughable that SHIELD was trying to prove that he was under Loki’s control.

Even after Thor had said he hadn’t felt his brother’s magic. Even after Tony told them so. But, he supposed, of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. He just wished Loki would hurry his ass up and break him out of here before one of the spies decided to beat his skull in trying to ‘break the spell’.

The dripping fork was pushed in his face and Tony jerked away. “Could you  _ not _ ?” He bit.

“Mr. Stark, you need to eat sometime. You haven’t had a bite since you got here.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should serve some decent food.” He responded.  _ And uncuff me so I can eat with some dignity _ .

The nurse glanced at the door and then back to the genius. “Listen. Mr. Stark. I’m not supposed to talk to you about this stuff, but they’re saying some really bad shit. They’ve been saying that Loki’s not letting you eat our food. That he isn’t letting you sleep. They even said… they even said that he forced you to  _ have sex _ with him, Mr. Stark.” The kid frowned, eyeing Tony’s nose, which was bandaged up. “They’re saying that they’ll have to ‘reset’ your brain. And I don’t know what that means, but it doesn’t sound good. And I don’t know what Loki’s doing to you or what he’s made you do, but please. If you’re in there, Mr. Stark, just take one bite.” He waved the fork in the air.

“Is that what they’re telling you?” Tony barked with laughter. “That’s gold. Comedy gold.” He gave the kid a nasty grin and the nurse looked mortified. Fearful even. The door opened and a doctor walked in. He was tall, blond, and looked rugged. He looked at the nurse and Tony with narrowed eyes and the kid had the audacity to look guilty.

That was Loki. It had to be. He turned back to the nurse, suddenly wanting him gone. “Why don’t you go tell ‘ _ them _ ’ to come up here and try.” He jerked his arm and the kid jumped back. He ran.

Tony watched the door hiss closed and turned back to the ‘doctor’. Loki had on the full outfit; scrubs, the coat, the gloves. “If you’re hiding from the cameras, it's useless. They already know about us.” He grinned as his lover faded into view, the horrible guise dropping away but still wearing the doctor’s uniform.

“Forgive me for not wanting to set off the security systems.” He said.

Tony shrugged. He had no doubt that someone had already sounded the alarm the second Loki became himself. “They have someone watching this room at all times, just to see if you’ll come. And you did, thank _ fuck _ . I’ve been bored without you. Why don’t you come over here and give me a proper hello?” Tony smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Loki moved slowly, prowling over to the bed and Tony wished he could move his hands. The god placed his on the edge of the bed and leaned forward. His soft lips captured Tony’s own, sucking lightly as he tilted his head to get a better angle. He pulled away with a sigh. “Hello, Stark.”

Tony chuckled. “Now that’s more like it. Now get me out of these.” He pulled at his cuffs. Loki blinked, noticing his restraints, and he laughed. His head tipped back and he  _ laughed _ , a deep and genuine sound from his belly. It might have made Tony happy to hear it if it wasn’t at his expense.

“I think I quite like things how they are,” Loki smirked. He crawled onto the small bed. Tony shifted. “Tell me, Stark, how long has it been since our last relation?”

“Relation? You mean the last time we  _ copulated _ ? Performed  _ coitus _ ?” He mocked. Loki pinched his thigh and Tony flinched.

Loki leaned into him, sighing, “I need you, Stark,” His hands trailed up his abs, across his chest, and down his arms, stopping at his wrists. He was splayed out on his back with his arms outstretched and he couldn’t do a damn thing. Fuck. Loki gave him a knowing smile and pulled the bed sheets down. His fingers ghosted up Tony’s thighs, lightly trailing along his soft member, and the mortal groaned.

The god pushed up the thin hospital gown, exposing Tony’s cock to the frigid air and the mortal shivered. “Y’know, there’s a law against doctors taking advantage of patients.” He said.

Loki’s eyes flickered, glancing up from Tony’s groin to look the mortal in the eye. “Is that so?” He asked, stroking his shaft at an insufferably slow pace. “Maybe my patient should stop worrying about laws and just let his doctor take care of him, hm?” The god leaned above Tony and touched something on the IV bag.

“What did you just do?” Tony said, voice edged with suspicion, Loki hushed him.

The god kissed him softly, lips moving languidly and just barely dipping his tongue into Tony’s mouth. His hands cupped Tony’s cheeks as he trailed to his jaw and continued down. Loki pressed butterfly kisses along the mortal’s neck, the genius tilting his head to give him better access as he sucked that sensitive skin.

He was leaving a trail of what would most definitely become hickies. Tony blinked. He was beginning to feel tired. His arms weighed heavily, dragging down his restraints, his legs just the same.

Loki kissed the top of his collarbone and moved down past Tony’s clothed chest. His lips pressed against the skin right above Tony’s cock. Looking down, the mortal gave a whine. He could feel arousal pooling in his gut and yet his member was only half-hard. Loki smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“It’s the sedatives, my dear Anthony.” He explained softly and Tony glanced at the IV bag before looking back at his god.

“C’mon, Loki!” He whimpered. His god only smirked, open palms pushing at Tony’s thighs and spreading his legs. Loki grabbed at his ass, pulling him farther down the bed and Tony grunted. His back arched at an odd angle as Loki positioned him, stuffing the bedding under his hips to keep his bottom raised. Tony’s brows furrowed. His vision was becoming blurrier, Loki’s face becoming just a smudge of shadows. His body felt fuzzy, his mouth dry.

He could just make out a smirk, Loki’s hands stroking his thighs, ignoring his useless cock, and Loki dipped down.

Tony jerked as he felt a wet tongue trace the curve of his ass, ending with Loki sucking at the skin. The mortal’s mouth hung open. Wet kisses littered his cheeks and thighs as Loki moved, out of sight. Tony moved his hips, trying to seek Loki out but the god’s hands grabbed him and held him down. “Loki…”

That cool tongue swept along his cheek once more before dipping into his crease and tracing it up to his balls, brushing along his entrance and Tony moaned. Loki probed the ring of muscles, his lover trying to move, eager to feel him as he continued his ministrations. The tip of his tongue pressed against him and his lover jerked. Loki sighed, considering briefly why he didn’t turn the IV up all the way.

He leaned in, nuzzling at Tony’s balls. His lover’s scent surrounding him completely. Loki pressed his pink muscle against Tony’s entrance once more. He wiggled it, pushing against the resistance before his tongue dipped inside of his lover. He could feel those soft walls pressing against him and he moaned. Tony’s quiet panting barely reached his ears, yet sent shivers down his back.

Tony was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. Every one of Loki’s movements sent him reeling. The wetness against his ass made Tony crumble as it pumped in and out of him. If he was somewhat coherent, he might have asked Loki how he tastes. As adverse as he was to this kind of thing, he knew he was clean. He was in a hospital, after all.

He was a mewling mess, arms tugging heavily at his cuffs, grabbing onto air, and his hips pushing against Loki’s hold. He couldn’t find the energy to form actual words and begs, instead assaulting Loki with his desperate noises. They drove the god to move faster, tonguing his lover with vigor as he basked in Tony’s arousal.

The heat gathering in his gut was becoming unbearable as Loki continued, unrelenting. Tony panted and whimpered and mewled, giving small rotations of his hips as his lover consumed him. One final shiver traveled through Tony, a lewd moan escaping him in a pathetic substitute for an orgasm. His cock was still soft against his belly,  _ damn those drugs _ .  _ Damn Loki _ . Tony quivered as Loki pulled away. He crawled up the bed to plant a kiss on Tony’s pliant lips.

“Fuck you.” Tony murmured, his words holding no bite. “I want to come all over that perfect little face of yours.” Loki gave a throaty chuckle as his fingers carded through his mortal’s hair.

“Perhaps next time.” Loki could hear heavy footsteps outside the door. So, SHIELD finally decided to step in  _ now _ . The god gave long sigh.

Tony’s eyes drifted closed, head dropping to the side as he grinned, pushing himself towards his god. “Y’know Loki,” He said, barely a whisper, so quiet that even Loki had to strain himself to hear him. “I really fucking love you.”

His mortal drifted to sleep and Loki couldn’t bring himself to move. Color had drained from his face as he looked down at Tony. His hair was a mess, lips parted as he slept. Something slammed against the door and Loki startled.

He growled. He knew that was the real reason he had sedated his lover. Not to hear his thoughtless confessions, but to stop his hero from trying to save people. Save people from him. Loki rose to his feet, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as magic shimmered around him. His uncomfortable doctor’s uniform was replaced by familiar leather, the scent catching his nose and Loki gave a deep breath. He took up a defensive stance in front of his sleeping lover. He summoned a dagger and reached his magic out, unlocking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> =,="


End file.
